Audelà du temps
by Kagome-chan35
Summary: Steve x OC. Isobel pensait que les aventures n'arrivaient qu'aux autres."Nul ne sut jamais ce qui s'était passé dans cette chambre cette nuit-là mais le lendemain, la nouvellement nommée Isobel Smith prenait la place de Peggy Carter dans l'équipe de travail d'Howard Stark.""Même si je le regrette de toute mon âme, je ne peux pas préférer ma famille à ma patrie" X-Over. OS. COMPLETE


**Et un troisième OS concernant un Avenger… cette fois-ci, c'est Steve qui déguste. C'est encore un crossover. D'où :**

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages cités appartiennent à Marvel sauf Anthéa, Isobel, son frère, sa sœur et sa mère. La capacité dont elle parle provient d'un Fruit du Démon, je considère donc qu'elle appartient à Eiichiro Oda (bien qu'elle n'apparaisse pas dans le manga).**

La vie n'est définitivement pas un long fleuve tranquille, quoi que puisse en dire un film français que regardait souvent la mère d'Isobel.

Son frère, sa sœur et elle avaient passés leur petite enfance dans un monde où la puissance primait sur tout le reste. Depuis, ils avaient grandi et s'étaient affirmés par eux-mêmes mais cette loi du plus fort restait imprimé en elle au fer rouge… après qu'elle ait compris que la peau brûlée sur l'abdomen de sa mère n'était pas naturelle mais liée à l'absence de protection qu'avait pu représenter ses oncles adoptifs ou son père à une époque. Depuis, une idée primordiale se détachait du reste de son esprit : pour protéger quelqu'un, il faut en avoir la force nécessaire afin d'imposer sa loi.

C'était une pensée très dangereuse, Izzie le savait bien c'était une jeune femme intelligente et peu manipulable, laissant à tort les autres croire à cela pour mieux les contrôler. Gentille et pleine de bonnes intentions mais pas stupide, oh que non. Se sachant faible physiquement contrairement aux autres membres de sa famille, elle se concentra donc sur son intelligence. A un peu plus de la vingtaine, elle était une sorte de petit génie technophile, très à l'aise en société et prête à tout pour aider son pays remis à neuf petit à petit par les divers superhéros. Elle-même avait un don lui permettant de se projeter dans le temps comme elle voulait mais l'utilisait rarement, consciente de sa dangerosité. Oh, ce n'était généralement pas grand-chose : un quart d'heure de plus pour terminer un devoir par ci, 30 minutes de cours ennuyeux en moins par là… Rien de bien méchant. Enfin, ça ne l'était pas jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait un « petit » problème.

Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que cela pourrait lui arriver à elle. Mais un jour, en plein Manhattan, elle traversa la rue en téléphonant sans faire attention. Cela aurait dû être fatal à tout être humain normal, néanmoins l'Histoire en avait décidé autrement… L'instinct de survie doublé à son pouvoir fit des merveilles. L'instant d'avant, une voiture lui fonçait dessus en crissant ses pneus dans un fracas de fin du monde. Elle clignait des paupières et voilà qu'elle était en rue piétonne, seule et épuisée. Isobel n'essaya pas de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Elle n'en eut pas vraiment le temps d'ailleurs, parce que son cerveau décida qu'il avait assez bossé et débrancha radicalement la prise virtuelle représentant l'état conscient. En gros, elle s'évanouit.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle était dans un lieu puant l'hôpital. Non, pire : elle _était_ à l'hôpital.

- Vous allez bien, mademoiselle ?

Elle regarda la femme venue lui parler comme si une deuxième tête venait de lui pousser. Ses habits… Oh non, ne lui dites pas que…

- Où suis-je ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix rauque, la bouche affreusement pâteuse.

- Au Bellevue Hospital, à Manhattan. Vous avez eu de la chance, déclara l'infirmière avec un sourire et des yeux brillants, Monsieur Stark a manqué de vous renverser mais il a vous ramené ici.

Stark ?... oh, le précèdent. Youpi.

- Vous savez où est-ce que je peux le trouver ? demanda aussitôt Isobel en sautant du lit.

- Vous feriez mieux de ne pas bouger ! la coupa l'infirmière. Vous pourriez souffrir d'une commotion cérébrale et-

- Je vous assure que je n'ai rien, soupira Izzie d'un ton buté. En plus, je ne pourrais pas payer alors il vaut mieux que vous me laissiez sortir. Alors, où puis-je trouver Monsieur Stark ?

Finalement, la gentille infirmière céda, ébahie de la détermination de sa patiente. Elle lui donna par la même occasion des vêtements plus adaptés à l'époque : 1943, soit près de 70 ans en arrière. Isobel avait failli tomber de nouveau dans les pommes en l'apprenant mais son côté « blasée avec une assurance à péter la baraque » (qu'elle tenait de son père, ça, elle en était certaine : sa mère était plutôt du type « je suis une blasée de la vie et j'assume ») l'avait retenue. Elle marchait à présent dans les rues de New York, à la recherche du « génie Stark ». Définitivement, ses habitudes d'appellations mentales avaient la peau dure…

- Direction Brooklyn, donc, marmonna la jeune femme entre ses dents. Je pense franchement être née sous l'étoile de l'éclaboussure*…

Après un petit moment à marcher, elle se rendit compte qu'il faisait déjà nuit et tenta de rester la plus discrète possible. Il valait mieux pour Izzie qu'elle trouve Stark sénior rapidement elle se résolut donc à demander son chemin une fois arrivée dans le quartier. Une silhouette en ficelle de pré-adolescent attirant son attention parmi toutes les personnes plus ou moins louches, elle l'interpella.

- Hé, petit ! Bonsoir, est-ce que tu-

Il se retourna. La jeune femme laissa sa phrase en suspens, ébahie parce qui se trouvait sous ses yeux. Elle passa brusquement du rouge au blanc cachet d'aspirine et commença à balbutier des excuses.

- Je suis vraiment, _vraiment_ désolée ! Veuillez m'excuser, je n'avais pas vu que-

- C'est bon, le coupa l'adulte. J'ai l'habitude.

Ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat qui aurait pu être dangereux mais il s'était quelque peu adouci devant l'attitude désespérée de la jeune femme. Il s'agissait d'un homme ayant la vingtaine avec des cheveux blonds en brosse, cependant il était de constitution si frêle qu'on pouvait aisément lui donner cinq ans de moins que son âge réel.

- Je suis _sincèrement _désolée, répéta une énième fois Isobel. Je voulais seulement vous demander… est-ce que vous sauriez où trouver Monsieur Stark, s'il vous plaît ?

Le jeune garçon haussa un sourcil, surpris.

- Lequel, Howard Stark ? je crois bien qu'il est passé en voiture dans cette direction par-là, mais…

- C'est suffisant, fit-elle avec un sourire. Merci beaucoup.

Elle avait déjà suffisamment embêté cet homme, autant ne pas s'enfoncer… avec un petit signe de la main, elle reprit sa course, suivant les indications du maigre blond. Plus tard dans la soirée, Howard Stark reçut une visite qui allait changer sa façon de voir le monde. Il était seul, dans sa chambre, lorsqu'on frappa à sa porte alors qu'il n'avait rien demandé. Allant ouvrir, il se retrouva nez-à-nez avec une jeune femme brune qui ne le laissa pas parler et rentra d'elle-même. Méfiant, il posa la main sur son arme.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

L'inconnue eut un petit sourire triste.

- Vous n'allez pas tarder à le savoir. En attendant, je vous prierais de ne pas me dénoncer et d'écouter mon histoire jusqu'au bout.

Il n'avait rien à perdre, ce n'était pas comme si elle lui demandait des informations. Alors, il obéit. Elle parla, longuement. Elle lui raconta son parcours, ses compétences, sa situation professionnelle elle lui raconta le monde de son époque, les superhéros, les catastrophes passées et à venir et, surtout, elle lui raconta ses parents, son enfance, sa fratrie.

Nul ne sut jamais ce qui s'était passé dans cette chambre cette nuit-là mais le lendemain, la nouvellement nommée Isobel Smith prenait la place de Peggy Carter dans l'équipe de travail d'Howard Stark. C'est donc également avec surprise qu'elle retrouva le jeune homme qu'elle avait pris pour un adolescent : Steve Rogers. Le futur Captain America. Ouuups, la boulette ! Néanmoins, elle se rendit vite compte qu'il ne lui en voulait absolument pas. En fait, il rougissait tellement en sa présence que ça en devenait chou. Il était mignon, c'était net. Pourtant, même si elle l'appréciait beaucoup, il lui manquait encore ce petit quelque chose chez lui qui faisait qu'ils ne pouvaient être qu'amis : peut-être son manque d'assurance ou le fait qu'il ne possédait pas ce charisme propre à son entourage habituel (celui d'Howard Stark, par exemple) ? elle ne savait pas trop. Toujours est-il qu'après des semaines ensemble au camp, ils se connaissaient plutôt bien. En même temps, elle avait été très convaincante dès le premier jour en infligeant un seoi-nage à une recrue aux propos particulièrement sexiste.

Durant l'injection du sérum, elle resta près d'Howard, plutôt inquiète.

- Tu es sûr que ça va marcher ? demanda-t-elle, son inquiétude grandissante transparaissant dans sa voix.

- On n'est jamais sûr de rien avec la science.

Drôlement rassurant. Cela lui rappelait quelque chose, en plus. Ah oui, qu'est-ce que sa mère disait souvent déjà ? « La théorie, c'est quand on sait tout et que rien ne fonctionne. La pratique, c'est quand tout fonctionne et que personne ne sait pourquoi. » Einstein. Bon, il n'y avait plus qu'à prier pour que personne ne sache ce qui se passe. Quand Steve était ressorti de la cuve, après d'intenses minutes de cri pendant lesquels elle s'était retenue pour ne pas intervenir, il était… plus grand, c'était sûr. Il la dépassait largement d'une tête, lui qui lui arrivait avant à peine à l'épaule. Mais, aussi, il avait beaucoup pris en carrure on pouvait tracer ses abdominaux et pectoraux du bout des doigts. Et, cette fois, lorsqu'il s'en revint défait par l'agent de l'HYDRA, elle sût qu'il était trop tard. Non seulement elle ne pouvait pas partir mais là, elle ne voulait plus. Bien sûr, toute sa famille lui manquait : la surprotection de son frère, la fraîcheur de sa sœur, l'humour mordant de son père, l'empathie de sa mère. Néanmoins, l'aura dont débordait le nouvellement nommé Captain America fit accélérer les battements de son cœur de façon affolante.

Elle lui en voulut, un peu, de ne pas aller tout de suite sur le front aider ses camarades. Puis, beaucoup, pour faire le clown sur scène alors qu'il pouvait sauver des vies. Mais après son opération de sauvetage en solitaire d'où il ramena son meilleur ami et tant d'autres soldats, la colère d'Izzie fondit comme neige au soleil.

La jeune femme savait allier persuasion et compétence, c'est pourquoi on l'autorisa à aider l'armée et donc à rentrer plus souvent en contact avec son Captain. Plusieurs fois, en permission, ils sortirent. Ce fut tout de même accompagnés de leurs chaperons attitrés : Bucky et d'Anthéa, la jolie infirmière qui avait recueilli Isobel à son arrivée. Puis, de façon aussi soudaine que surprenante, leurs deux amis se marièrent. Ils vivaient en période de guerre, les couples se formaient et pouvaient se déchirer à cause des combats, prenant parfois des décisions sur un coup de tête. Steve n'était jamais impulsif. Et pourtant…

Trois mois plus tard, alors qu'il avait invité Isobel au restaurant après lui avoir fait la cour durant de nombreuses semaines, il la demandait en mariage. Elle pleura lorsqu'il sortit la bague, portant ses mains à sa bouche pour réprimer les sanglots et différentes émotions qui montaient brusquement en elle.

- Isobel, veux-tu me faire l'honneur de devenir ma femme ?

Elle, tenant secrète sa venue d'un autre temps, sublime dans sa robe printanière au motif floral. Lui, un genou à terre, avec l'élégance sobre de son rang. Izzie se jeta dans ses bras en l'embrassant à pleine bouche, oubliant momentanément l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Les ovations que firent les clients du restaurant s'entendirent jusqu'à l'autre bout de la rue. A peine deux mois plus tard, une petite église de Brooklyn célébrait de nouveaux mariés dans la liesse générale. Bien sûr, les journaux y trouvèrent leur compte et, rapidement, toute l'Amérique chantait le bonheur qui subsistait en ces temps troublés.

Malheureusement, non seulement les recherches d'Howard en ce qui concernait les possibilités du pouvoir de la jeune femme avançaient, mais l'HYDRA également. Lorsqu'elle rejoignit son époux sur le champ de bataille, ce fut la dernière fois qu'elle aurait l'occasion de le voir elle le savait pour avoir étudié cela en Histoire. La légende « Captain America » avait disparu en 1944... dans des circonstances mystérieuses, qui plus est.

Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que l'expression « mort en combattant pour son pays » pouvait faire aussi mal. D'autant plus lorsqu'elle se rappelait des derniers mots qu'ils avaient échangés.

_- Izzie… Je suis désolé._

_- C'est… ce n'est pas ta faute, Steve. Ce n'est la faute de personne._

_- Tu prendras bien soin de Bucky et d'Anthéa pour moi ?_

_- … Bien sûr, affirma la jeune femme entre deux sanglots._

_- Tu pleures ?_

_- Je sais que tu as fait ton choix, Steve. Et que rien ne pourra te faire changer d'avis. Alors je ne ferais pas de commentaire sur ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure._

_- S'il y avait un moyen, sois sûre que je l'aurais fait. Mais même si je le regrette de toute mon âme, soupira le soldat, je ne peux pas préférer ma famille à ma patrie. Tu… tu ferais peut-être mieux de trouver quelqu'un pour-_

_- Stop, Steve. Ne dis pas ça. Tu seras juste un peu en retard mais ça ne fait rien. On t'attendra._

_- Izzie… n'oublie pas que je t'-_

La communication avait brusquement coupé, laissant la jeune épouse effondrée. Elle n'avait pas supplié son époux de lui répondre, n'avait pas crié pendant des heures. Non, c'était bien plus effrayant que ça : elle s'était tue, pâle comme la mort, une larme coulant sur sa joue. Rien de plus si ce n'est des cauchemars qui la laissaient haletante et le cœur en miettes. C'était donc Anthéa qui était venue la rechercher, une éternité plus tard, pour divers examens médicaux. A présent, Isobel attendait. Cela faisait quelques semaines que Steve avait disparu et elle se languissait de plus en plus de sa famille, n'en pouvant plus de voir le bonheur de ses amis exsuder autour d'eux. Howard lui alors avait demandé de venir en urgence pour un essai, elle s'était donc déplacée malgré ses nouvelles contraintes. La porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer l'homme en costume et blouse blanche.

- Entre.

L'aidant à marcher, il la fit ensuite s'asseoir sur un fauteuil confortable, étrangement installé au beau milieu d'une salle d'expérience de l'armée des années 40. Servant un produit à la jeune femme, il retourna s'affairer sur différents capteurs que ses subordonnés branchaient. Elle grimaça en avalant.

- C'est quoi ça ?

- Tu ne vas pas tarder à le savoir… répliqua mystérieusement l'inventeur.

Brusquement, une montée d'adrénaline secoua le cœur d'Isobel. Le monde se mit à tourner à toute vitesse à cause du gain d'énergie pure qu'on venait de lui administrer. Elle se crispa sur sa chaise, voyant de plus en plus flou puis, se mit à crier. On s'agitait autour d'elle, elle était incapable de dire ce qui se passa mais lorsque tout revint à la normale, elle était seule.

Seule, assise sur un trottoir au beau milieu du Bronx. Ere moderne. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues sans retenue alors qu'elle se relevait péniblement. Howard lui avait redonné la puissance nécessaire pour revenir dans son temps, Dieu seul savait comment. En attendant, elle aussi s'était faite désirer. Il était grand temps qu'elle rentre.

*** : référence à Vampire Knight où Akatsuki se fait tout le temps « éclaboussé » par les autres. Bref, petit délire avec une amie aussi.**

**Voilà, c'est fait, c'était bizarre mais (promis) ça s'éclaircira une fois que j'aurais fini mes OS et que je me concentrerais sur ma fic X-Over regroupant tous les Avengers & par extension, tous les OC allant avec.**

**Review ? ^o^**

**Tchuuuuuuus !**


End file.
